1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to clothes hanging devices, and more particularly to a clothes hanging device for drip drying wet clothes in conjunction with a conventional laundry tub.
2. Prior Art
Despite the existence of modern clothes dryers, many individuals continue to prefer to hang and drip dry certain articles of clothing after laundering. These wet articles of clothing are typically suspended over conventional clothes hangers which are, in turn, hung from a clothes line or the like either out of doors or inside a building or home, such as in a laundry room or basement.
When wet clothes are hung for drip drying inside a home, the individual has to be concerned about the consequences of the water dripped from the clothes. If that water is allowed to drip onto a floor surface, either mold or mildew damage may result over a period of time and/or the floor surface may become slippery or otherwise more rapidly dirtied from feet tracking through the water on the floor.
Most utility rooms in homes now include a conventional laundry tub. These tubs include a generally rectangular basin supported above the floor surface on legs disposed at each corner of the basin. Laundry tubs are normally used for more utilitarian type laundry and other similar types of cleaning projects. The laundry tub is generally positioned in proximity to a wall for plumbing and convenient access purposes.
The present invention is structured to take advantage of the existence and placement of these conventional laundry tubs immediately adjacent a wall surface. By positioning the invention in alignment with and slightly above the rim of the laundry tub on the wall immediately adjacent thereto, wet articles of clothing may be hung from a hanging rod provided with the device on conventional hangers so that water will drip downwardly from the wet clothing into the tub. Any drippage not directly falling over the basin of the laundry tub will be deflected into the laundry tub by an integral lower splash panel associated with the device. Side panels of the device forwardly extending also serve to help insure that water dripped from the articles of wet clothing is deflected downwardly by gravity into the laundry tub and kept from splashing or running onto the wall.